Lillie (SoS)/Quotes
Greetings *'Dating:' G-good morning! Today is a v-very nice day...isn't it? ...Wait, what am I babbling about? Let's, um... How about we start this conversation over? *'Evening, Dating:' Good evening. He he, I think I'm gonna have a sweet dream tonight. Why...? Um, because... it's a secret! *Oh, good evening! Didn't think I'd get to see you today... Um... Thanks for coming to visit... About the town *These days, a lot of people come stay at the inn. I think it's because the town's economy is growing. Friends *'White: 'Hey, (player). How do you like the town? I'll help you out any way I can, so let me know if you have any problems or questions. *'Purple:' Good food makes you happy, right?! ...Except when you eat too much, and then you regret it. I've gotta watch out for that. *'Blue:' Whether I'm on or off the clock, I'm always looking up at the sky and tracking changes in the weather conditions. *'Green:' My younger sister, Melanie, is...mature for her age. I don't know where she learns the things she picks up, sometimes. *'Yellow:' I'm on all kinds of shows besides the weather, y'know. Sometimes, it's hard to know which gigs to take and which not to. I want to get my name out there and advance my career, but I also want to focus mainly on weather forecasting. Hmm... *'Pink:' A lot of things happened back when I first took this job... But all things considered, I think I made the right choice to stick with it. What I do at work helps people. *'Red:' You know what I like about you? You treat me like a real person and not just some character on TV. ...I really appreciate that. You're good to me. Let's always be this good to each other, yeah? Dating *'Green:' Okay, so, um, apparently everybody in the whole town knows we're dating now... My dad just smiled and started putting together this whole celebration feast... I don't know if I can take all this! Married *'White: ' I always thought getting married would man living happily ever after. Was that just a fairy tale? This is so hard... (player)... *'Purple:' I don't know if I can go on loving you... What should I do? *'Blue:' '..Umm, (player)... I believe in you. ...In us. *'Green:' Before I married you, I thought my heart would explode just from staying with someone I love all day... ...And now I think that might actually happen! What should I do? My heart! What if it just goes BOOM all of a sudden? *'Yellow:' When we first got married, I was debating whether to quit my job and become a housewife... But it seems I love my job more than I thought... so I'll do my best to be both at the same time *'Pink:' I hear it's actually pretty rare to marry your first love. If that's true, I'm... well, I'm even luckier than I thought. *'Red:' Listen, (player), I just... I want you to know how happy I am to have you for my first and only love. I was brand new to this when you found me, but you've supported me every step of the way. I really appreciate that. And I'll love you forever. Children *'Babies:' I'm so glad our children were both born healthy. I bet you are too, right? Let's be the best parents we can be. Festivals Moo-Moo Festival *'If you lose:' Oh, hey (player). You did good up there today. Going home already? *''I bet the milk from the winning cow is super delicious, huh? I wonder what it tastes like. Now I want to try it.'' Fishing Tournament *'If you lose:' You might not have won, but I think you did a-okay, (player). Fishing looks like it's really hard. Maybe there's some kind of trick to it? *I heard a few of the contestants talking earlier. They said they wound up fishing up a whole lot of empty cans. Is that true? If it is, then that'd mean there are people throwing trash in our river. Why can't they just throw it in the trash can? It takes zero effort—even children know how to do that. It's sad to think there are people who can't be bothered to throw their garbage away. What's wrong with them? *If having a better fishing pole means a better chance of catching more fish... Then I guess it's probably your advantage to get the best pole you can before the contest. Y'know, fishing is actually kinda complex. It's not just throwing a hook in the water. It might be too much for a newbie like me. Fluffy Festival *'If you win, Dating:' Congrats, player. You were, um...r-really cool up there. *Lots of our clothes are made from those sheep's wool, right? It's kinda strange to think of how many fashionable things we can make out of animal hair. Starlight Gala *'Dating:' 'Break Up' Lillie: Ah! Player... Um, listen... I have something to talk to you about. You hardly ever come to see me anymore. Are you trying to avoid me? Player: ! Lillie: I know I'm very bashful around you, and maybe I'm not the best girlfriend you could have. Are you sick of doing with that? I want to breakup. Oh... You don't, huh? Okay. Then, um, I guess we should break up. From now on, we're just friends. Category:Story of Seasons Quotes